Popcorn making assemblies are known in the art and which include both the fixed/stationary variety as well as the wheeled or traversable type, such as which is further useful for providing such product such as at carnivals, fairs or other public/private events in which it is desirable to provide mobility to the assembly. The traditional popcorn box body is an integral type, which is not convenient to disassemble and/or transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,401, to Goodlaxson, teaches a corn popping machine and method of assembling the same.